LEDs offer benefits over incandescent and fluorescent lights as sources of illumination. Such benefits include high energy efficiency and longevity. To produce a given output of light, an LED consumes less electricity than an incandescent or a fluorescent light, and, on average, the LED will last longer before requiring replacement.
The level of light a typical LED outputs depends upon the amount of electrical current supplied to the LED and upon the operating temperature of the LED. That is, the intensity of light emitted by an LED changes according to electrical current and LED temperature. Operating temperature also impacts the usable lifetime of most LEDs.
As a byproduct of converting electricity into light, LEDs generate heat that can raise the operating temperature if allowed to accumulate, resulting in efficiency degradation and premature failure. The conventional technologies available for handling and removing this heat are generally limited in terms of performance and integration. For example, conventional thermal interfaces between and LED and a heat sink are typically achieved by attaching LED modules to a flat surface of a heat sink. Methods for attaching the LED modules include soldering, adhesives, and fasteners. Using solder or adhesives typically prevents or severely limits the ability for a user to replace the LED module in situations where it is defective, worn out, or where improved replacements are available. With regard to fasteners, the difficulty is in maintaining control over the tools, the LED module being removed and the LED module being added. Such a task typically requires more than two hands. Otherwise the person replacing the LED module increase the risk of dropping one or both of the LED modules, which further risks the safety of anyone below the light fixture and which also risks permanent damage to the LED modules.